


Fright of Her Life

by mangopop



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Just a little bit of Angst, Other, Violence, a splash of hurt/comfort later, beej has a dirty mouth, but so does lani lol, cursing, depictions of blood, mentions of child abuse, slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopop/pseuds/mangopop
Summary: Going through her whole life, Leilani loved horror. Movies, novels, folklore, you name it. Though a big thing about her is she was also someone who was grounded in reality. She enjoyed the supernatural and fantastical but never believed in it. That included hauntings and ghosts. Until the house that she recently had purchased came with an unexpected pest.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fright of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally doing it, finally posting my Beetlejuice/Oc fic!
> 
> So, I post and draw a lot about her on tumblr, this is Leilani's fic! She's a biracial aspiring horror author and I love her with all my soul.
> 
> I'm so excited to finally be writing her and beetlejuice's story! The fic will have eventual smut. However, for those that do not like smut but don't want to miss important plot, I will be writing those chapters solely for the smut part and you can just skip them to the aftermath.
> 
> If you need me to tag any warnings in my fic that I may forget, let me know! I'll be adding any content warnings in more intense chapters.
> 
> Just like with Friends Again, my friend is beta reading this for me!

_Tap_   
_Tap_   
_Tap_

A young woman tapped her seafoam nails against the surface of her desk as she heaved a weary sigh. Normally she would be ecstatic about getting off work soon. Not these days lately. She had been having a difficult time getting some sleep. Thanks to a new kind of pest in her house. One that she hadn't thought she would ever have to deal with. Mostly because it shouldn't even exist. This past night it even gave her that foreboding three-finger scratch mark she remembered Hector was raving about to her earlier. She tuned him out after a while since while she appreciated the man's worry for her, she was exhausted. Annoyed even. She had some pretty high patience but it was beginning to run thin.

Ignoring the problem couldn't cut it forever.

"..s. Whitmore. Ms. Whitmore. Leilani."

A grunt of her name snapped her out of the trance she was in as she responded to the voice with a hum. An older Latino man stood in front of her at her desk as he rapped his knuckles against the surface. "It's 5. Your day is over, you can leave. I think it's best that you do. You almost fell asleep three times in class today." He huffed then gently pulled the stack of papers from her that she had been trying to work on for the past hour. He neatly fixed the stack then put them away in a cabinet.

Lani gave a sluggish nod then stood up from her chair. Her co-worker looked her over as his brows knit in concern.

"Whitmore. I don't normally try to pry into your personal life. I'm guessing the stress of moving probably has been weighing on you lately. Tomorrow is your day off. How about you just try and find a way to relax? Maybe go out with Mr. Sanchez. I know the two of you 'hang out' outside of work." The older man patted her shoulder briefly with his words of comfort. Lani fixed her headband then shook her head.

"I think I'd rather just be alone tomorrow. Besides, Hector's got a date with his boyfriend. Thanks for the concern though Mr. Vega. I'll be sure to find other ways to relax. I'll be fine." She reassured him along with a tired smile. He just sighed then gave her a defeated nod. Leilani grabbed her briefcase and bag then gave Mr. Vega a short wave before heading off out of the small room.

How Lani would figure out to relax with her problem was beyond her. Maybe finally confronting it would be the better option. The ride home would hopefully give her more clarity.

. . . . . . .

Opening the window-arched door into the one-story home Leilani was greeted with darkness. It was days like these she wished she could get her cat back from Hector already. However, with her 'problem,' she figured her cat was safer with her co-worker than their own home at the moment.

"Alright Lilith. I'm home." Announcing herself seemed to bring the house to life. After closing the door and flicking the lights on she took note of blood seeping out of her tv. She scowled then walked over to it while tutting at the stains it was making on her furniture. Not to mention the wood flooring.

"Seriously? I thought we moved past the blood." Her eyes narrowed as she yanked her jacket off to toss at the couch. The blood began to gurgle, a distorted and eerie moan crackled through the static of the tv when it abruptly turned on. Lani pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled a deep sigh.

She supposed there was no more denying the existence of this brat that was a menace to her for the past month and a half. All her life she enjoyed horror films and novels. Folklores and 'historical hauntings' you name it. It inspired her to want to become a horror novelist. She, at the same time, always stood by the fact that the supernatural was just fiction. That included ghosts and demons; until she finally was given proof that wasn't just creaking floorboards. Or that stupid 'spirit box' that Hector would take out whenever he would drag her out to an amateur 'paranormal investigation'.

Leilani was dealing with the real thing this time. She was definitely being haunted.

. . . . . . .

A Month and a Half Ago

"Yeah, I finished all my signing for it already. Moving truck is going to be here in ten minutes or so." Lani ran her fingers through her hair while looking over the house. She had such a tiring past couple of weeks getting everything for the move prepared. Little did she know she had gotten more than she bargained for.

A vibrant pair of green, glowing eyes peered through the window of the living room. Cat-like irises grew from slits into round, void-like spheres. Sharp claws dragged down the old curtains, the fabric tearing. A husky deep chuckle echoed off the walls of the empty home.

"Let's see if I can break my record." Inside the form of a child stood. She had soft yet greasy-looking braided pigtails that rested at her delicate shoulders. Tied at the ends were tattered ribbons. Her skin was a dulled pale pink. Her dress was something out of the early nineteenth century. A deep color of blue with short sleeves that stopped just above the elbows. She hovered from the ground then with a snap of her fingers her form flickered into transparency. A wicked grin curled at her lips while she awaited the new human that would be her next victim. Floating over to the door she listened closely as the heavy sound of footsteps drew closer. A jiggle of the doorknob and it came flying open while the woman struggled with a box under one of her arms. The child slammed the door behind her right at her heels, causing Lani to flinch.

"Stupid draft." She wrinkled her nose then walked over to the table she had someone come in to set up for her earlier that week. She dropped the box of the things she brought with her from her car down then took a look around what would be her living room. A smile graced her lips as she brought the palms of her hands up to her hips. Lani let out a low whistle and chuckled when she heard the echo that followed it. The child quirked a brow then followed along behind as Leilani walked out to the kitchen.

'Not quick to scare. This will be a fun challenge. Usually, breathers jump more when I slam the door.' The child grinned malevolently while keeping close behind Lani. Floating up to shoulder level she exhaled a long, cold drafty breath to try and get a chill or something. Lani's shoulders tensed for a moment. The only reaction the apparition received was a click of a tongue followed by a tsk.

"Should probably find the thermostat after I get things moved in." She sighed to herself then began examining the kitchen over. The child hummed in thought. The rest of the day they decided to observe the young woman. Watching all the movers come and go, along with some help from what she assumed were the woman's friends. Two men taller than her, the lanky one wore glasses and had tan skin. The other man who was the taller of the two was bulkier and wore his hair back in a bun. He was soft-spoken and just enjoyed the company of the other two. This was a bore.

'Dumb breathers. Just hurry up, I want her alone already. Gotta figure out what I have to work with.' The demonic entity hissed out. Later in the evening they finally departed which left her all alone with the specter now. The transparent child grinned then rubbed her hands together. Perfect. Leilani was now lounging on her couch and watching something on her laptop she had pulled out. The ghost then shifted her energy to project briefly out of the corner of Lani's eye after causing the lights in the house to flicker momentarily. That should start to set some unease.

Or so the ghost would think. Instead, Lani just sneezed.

The first day was normally not the peak of haunting. Maybe the child was just getting a little ahead of themselves. A couple of weeks and this breather would be shaking in her boots.

....

The past week and a half that followed there had been no progress to be made. Every little thing child did to try and unsettle Leilani had been moot. The most recent was bumping up to throwing things around the house. That did get somewhat of a reaction from her momentarily. Then was thrown right out the window and chalked up to Lani being clumsy. Washing away the guise of the child, the form dissipated from the figure as a fully grown adult appeared in the middle of a room Lani had just left. The masculine being snarled before bringing a watch up to his face. The entity stood at 6'4 and was adorned in a burgundy vest-suit combo. His hair peaked up in a flare and resting at the edges of his nose were tinted round glasses. Horns curved out of his forehead. A tail flicked behind him, the tip of it curved into a broken heart.

"Lilith doesn't seem to bother her at all. I might need to switch up to communication sooner than I wanted to." The demon huffed before giving a flick of his wrist. In a pillow of smoke and flames, a long, black cane decorated with a gemstone in the shape of a scorpion stinger appeared in his hand. He clicked the edge of the cane into the wall and drew symbols into it. Glowing cursive words formed on the wall that was visible only to him.

'ANTARES - RECORD, 2 AND A HALF MONTHS' An eerie green glow flashed behind the dark tinted glasses on his face as he hummed.

"Alright. Not as bad as I would've thought. I still have time to get her out. Lilith normally works. I just need to up the ante." A sharp tooth grin crept across the demon's features before Antares gave a wave of his hand. Red smoke engulfed him and back to the frail form of the small girl he went.

Lani soon returned to the living room then sat down on the couch. Round two for making her see the demon. As the woman was eating from her chip bowl, Lilith snapped his fingers and let a draft knock it over. Lani cursed at this then bent over to gather the chips up. As she was scooping them up into the bowl she took note of a pair of dirty looking feet before her. Arching a brow she launched back into the couch as she held the bowl up to throw at whoever the hell came into her house. She was taken by surprise to see the transparent figure of a young girl in front of her. There was something unsettling about it other than the fact that this girl somehow got into her house without her knowing. Before Lani would react, just like that she vanished from her field of vision. It took another moment to process what just happened.

"...The stress of moving is getting to me." She snorted then went to put the bowl of recovered chips down so she could get up to clean more. Lani froze while setting the dish down however to stare at a name that was etched into her coffee table.

L i l i t h was scratched out as if a child had written it. Lani let out a small 'huh' then moved her hand over to rub into the creases of the marking. Inhaling deeply through her nose she just scrunched her face up in thought.

"Okay. That feels real." Lani snatched at the bowl of chips then swiftly walked to the kitchen. "I'm not dealing with that tonight." She mumbled then tossed the chips away. After a nightly routine, she went straight up to bed. Lilith cackled at her initial reaction and floated above her bed that night. He whispered in a low, demonic voice, things to try and set more unease upon the woman. He was rudely cut off by a loud snore which made Antares scowl. This breather was so goddamn stubborn.

This really was going to be a challenge.

. . . . . . .

Last Night

Throwing the voice didn't work. Stealing things and hiding them around the house to try and get paranoia built up did nothing. Shadows got some reactions but not enough to really drive home about. It was only halfway to hitting the two-month mark and Antares was growing desperate. This shouldn't be such a problem for him!

He took pride in his record scares in between work as a scaring coach for the recently deceased. Most other demons and ghosts couldn't really impress him. The only one that could lately had been glued to his new family. Which normally Antares would call the older demon out for going soft. However, he had known him for nearly a century now and understood why he was acting the way he did. Antares refused to ask for assistance although this breather was bringing him close to doing so. He had a workload piled up he had to get back to and he didn't want Leilani here by the time he would return from it. Time to do some maiming.

It was another typical afternoon for the two. Lani would get home from work then look around to see if there was any chaos that 'Lilith' had wrought. Things in the living room were thrown off the shelves as usual. Lani was growing weary of this. Sleep was definitely hard these nights and she just wanted rest. She dragged her feet across the carpeting and went to gather her things. That's when Lilith's image flickered next to her. Leilani was taken aback and stumbled to her side a little. A yelp of pain rang out when she felt three clawed fingers dig into her skin as Lilith vanished. It burned while dragging down her arm. Her arm felt like it was on fire as she winced and grabbed at it. It stopped before reaching her elbow as she whimpered in pain. Panting softly she hurriedly got to her feet and ran off to the bathroom to tend to her wound. Lilith rang out an eerie cackle that followed after Lani.

Tonight surely would be her last staying in that house. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> And that was chapter 1! It is very short because it is just introducing the two ocs, Antares the Demon, and Leilani my main oc.
> 
> If you'd like to see what they both look like, links below!
> 
> https://tropicalfreckles.tumblr.com/post/630387495964721152/i-wanted-to-share-another-antares-drawing-someone
> 
> Up above is a drawing a friend drew of Antares!
> 
> And below are drawings I've drawn of Leilani~
> 
> https://tropicalfreckles.tumblr.com/post/634915246777204736/i-will-outline-and-color-this-eventually-but-i
> 
> https://tropicalfreckles.tumblr.com/post/629550686412161024/lani-2d


End file.
